The Bet
by killians-dashingrescue
Summary: CS one-shot. Killian lives in the same apartment building than Emma's best friend. What happens when he challenges her to prove her wrong about his abilities to please a woman.
1. Chapter 1

Walking the familiar path to Mary Margaret's place, Emma entered the building with a bottle of white wine in hand.

Hitting the number to her friend's apartment on the intercom, she waited for the buzz to indicate that the main door was now unlocked. She opened the glass door and made her way through to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. As she waited, a tenant of the building unlocked the door from which she had emerged and he came to stand next to her.

Emma turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse at him and caught him doing the same with her in a less obvious way. A rush of heat made its way to her cheeks as she took in his looks. Dark brown hair, elf-shaped ears, thick eyebrows, his eyes were blue and standing out amongst the dark hair, and scruff adorned his jaw.

When he caught her checking him out, he smirked at her before turning his gaze back up to look at the lights above the elevator doors. She straightened herself when his eyes left hers, and readjusted her grip on the bottle of wine. The doors finally opened, and Emma waited for him to go in, but he stayed put, his arm out pointing at the sliding metal doors.

"Ladies first." The lilted words came out of his mouth, his voice hoarse. Emma smiled at him and the man entered after her.

She pressed the button with the number five on it and went to one corner of the metal box, wanting to put some distance between them. As soon as the doors closed, the Brit (she assumed, with his accent) turned his head toward her and opened his mouth.

"Headed for a hot date?" He asked her with a grin. Emma looked at him, confused by his question.

"Bottle of wine," he answered her before she could even ask him why he thought that.

"Oh, uh no. I'm going to see one of my friends."

He hummed at her response, a small smile making its way onto his face, as if he was glad to hear that.

The elevator stopped at her floor and the door opened. She pushed herself from the wall and walked towards the opening. She was almost out but stopped when he called to her once more.

"If you get bored with your friend, I'm in 613. I could show you a good time."

Emma looked at him with disgust, _how dare he?_ She rolled her eyes at his comment and proceeded on getting out of the elevator, and heard him chuckle as the doors closed.

-/-

A couple of weeks went by and every time Emma went to Mary Margaret's for their weekly girls night in, she stumbled across Mary Margaret's handsome, annoying neighbour, Killian.

And every time, the same thing would happen: he would look at her with hungry eyes, which made her knees weak, and he would ruin the moment with one of his usual innuendos, which made her roll her eyes.

Today was no exception.

She met him halfway between his building and the bus stop. She huffed in annoyance when she saw him from afar as he walked over to her with a huge grin.

"Hello there, Swan."

"Jones," she greeted him as they walked in the same direction.

"You look absolutely ravishing today, as always."

"Thanks," she answered him dryly, wanting him to shut up.

"Is that all I get for complimenting your good looks? Not even a kiss?"

"In your dreams, pal," she told him as they reached the small flight of stairs that led them to the building.

"Well, in my dreams, we do more than kiss." He smirked at her, his comment being the last straw to his never-ending sexual comments.

"Oh my god! Do you ever stop with the innuendo?" Emma snapped as they walked past the main door and towards the elevator.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he teased as he pressed the up button.

"I am not! I'm just tired of you constantly saying those things. You know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure you're about to enlighten me," he replied with a smirk – and way too casually for her taste – which made her even angrier.

"I think you use those innuendos to make yourself feel better because you suck in bed and are incapable of satisfying a woman. So you use sexual comments to make girls think that you're the real deal when you're not." She blurted out and as soon as she finished, the doors opened. She entered the box with a decisive step.

She turned around so she could lean her back on the mirrored wall of the elevator and didn't see Killian sauntering in and he was now standing in front of her, inches from her face.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can assure you that when I'm with a woman I make sure she is _more_ than satisfied." His voice was deep and sultry and as he leaned closer to her, she felt his hot breath hover over her. Emma swallowed, never moving her eyes from his.

"Or that's what they make you think." She shot back as he feigned being hurt by her comment.

"In that case, care for me to prove you wrong?"

Emma stared him, not understanding what he meant – well, she _knew,_ but didn't want to believe it.

"How about I prove to you how capable I am of satisfying your needs?"

"What's in it for me?" She finally managed to say.

"If I leave you unsatisfied, I'll stop bothering you. On the other hand, if I am capable of making you come over and over again, you'll let me take you out on a date."

Her chest was heaving as she heard his proposition and thought he was crazy for thinking such a thing. Could she _really_ consider this? He was, in after all, very attractive and she _had_ thought of him naked in her bed more often that she cared to admit, but his cocky attitude always annoyed her. If she agreed to this absurd request, she'd have a chance to have him naked under the covers and if he didn't meet her needs, he'd leave her alone.

And if he did satisfy her – well, she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

"Okay." She answered as the metal doors opened. "My place, tomorrow." She pressed on the button that would keep the doors open a while longer as she took out a pen from her purse and wrote her number on his hand before heading out.

"Looking forward to it," Killian said to her as she left and knew that he was smirking at her, and she couldn't help the flush of heat that had made its way to her cheeks.

_What did she just get herself into?_

-/-

Killian was soon going to be over and Emma felt as if her nerves were going to make her go crazy. She was very close to calling him and cancelling everything. But then, if she did, she would never hear the end of it and she couldn't let him have the satisfaction of winning.

_Winning what?_

She didn't have any clue, but that's how she felt.

Emma groaned at herself for thinking about all of this and decided to take a deep breath and think of the good side of it: she was going to have sex. Good or bad, she still was going to have sex after going through this dry spell, and any form of sex with someone beside herself was welcome.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and she knew that it was him. She held her breath for a moment and before calming herself and opening the door. She cursed inwardly when she saw him, and already felt herself getting wet just seeing him standing at her door and knowing what they were about to do.

"Hello, Swan," he greeted her with a smirk before she moved from the door to let him in. Closing the door behind him, she saw him inspecting her apartment with a note of interest. It felt oddly like a date, and she decided to change the mood that was in the air.

"So, bedroom?"

He turned around with an eyebrow raised, clearly surprised by her bluntness.

"Impatient, are we? Already want to skip to the main course."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked him with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I thought we might have a drink before we get to the fun part."

"This isn't a date, okay? So let's just get on with it." She told him as she made her way over to her room.

"As you wish," he responded simply as he followed her to her room.

She was barely inside her bedroom when she felt his hand on her arm and spun her around and crashed his lips on hers. Emma was taken by surprise by his sudden actions, she knew that she just told him to get on with it, but didn't think he would respond this way. She felt his lips part slightly and took her bottom lip sucking it in his mouth. She responded with equal fervour and opened her mouth to his and let him thrust his tongue into her mouth.

One of his hand went to cup the back of her head, the other on her back making it's way lower until he reached her buttocks, gripping firmly as he pulled her hips into his, making her feel how ready he was for her. He leaned back slightly, his lips detaching themselves from hers, pressing his forehead on hers, both panting after their desperate make-out session.

"Don't forget: if I manage to make you scream over and over again, you'll let me take you out on date." He reminded her, his chest heaving.

"I don't scream."

"We'll see about that." He responded with a grin as he ground his bulge on her center, making her eyes roll back slightly as she felt the pressure.

"I'll go out with you if you leave me satisfied, if not, you'll leave me alone."

He didn't respond to her reminder, and groaned instead as he attacked her mouth again. He walked her backwards until the back of her knee reached the edge of her bed. She sat (actually more fell) on the bed, Killian kneeling in front of her. With his hands, he parted her legs and settled himself between them. Emma felt her heart beat faster and faster, wondering what he had in store for her.

Leaning his head forward, he kissed her once again, but this time instead of being hungry and desperate it was slow and intimate, as if he wanted to explore and remember every little detail of how her lips felt and how she kissed. His hands on her thighs slowly moved upwards until he reached her waist, his fingers playing with edge of her shirt. He grazed his fingers on her stomach, the small contact sending sparks between her thighs.

Killian detached his lips from hers at the same time as he started to pull her shirt up, revealing the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath. She saw his mouth open slightly, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip, Emma could see just there, how much he wanted her. She let out a shaky breath as his hands now trailing it's way upwards.

"Are you nervous?" His hoarse voice breaking the silence in which they were standing. "Afraid that you'll actually enjoy it?"

"Shut up." She breathed out, the last word breaking off on a gasp as he pushed down the cup of her bra and latched his mouth to her breast as his tongue teased her nipple until it became hard, his other kneading her other breast. He then turned his attention to her other breast, the tension between her legs making her increasingly desperate for more skin and friction. She bit back a moan, not wanting to show him that she was actually enjoying this foreplay, not wanting him to win the bet.

His hands settled back to her waist, but this time he headed for the waistline of her jeans. Not wasting anymore time, he undid the buttons of her pants, and told her in a lust-filled voice to raise her hips, so he could shimmy her out of her pants, grabbing her panties in the process.

After getting herself out of her jeans, he grabbed her leg and slowly kissed his way to her inner thigh, biting softly on the exposed skin of her legs every once in awhile. Emma was supporting her upper body on her hands that were planted on the mattress. Her breath was shallow as his mouth became closer and closer to her slit, and gasped when he parted her legs wider. A grin made its way through his face when he saw how ready she was.

"You're dripping, love." He told her, his voice hoarse before he leaned his head forwards, darting his tongue as he took a lick across her folds, make her hips buck. She tried to control her breathing the best she could, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of knowing how it made her feel.

"Mmm, you taste _divine_. I could stay buried between your legs all night, making you squirm and pant my name." He then resumed to lap at her folds, sucking and nibbling on her lips and her bundle of nerves, making her body grow hotter and hotter as she felt this familiar tension build up deep inside her.

_Oh god, was he trying to kill her?_

Emma tried the best she could to not show how his attentions were affecting her, but she knew that even if she was being quiet, he could feel that she was close. One hand left the mattress and flew to bury itself in his hair when he started to swirl his tongue with determination on her clit as he added more pressure. Her mouth mimicked the letter 'O' as she let herself succumb to her orgasm. She exhaled loudly when the peak of her climax started to descend, and before she could get a grip of herself he thrust two fingers inside her, his two digits curving just the right way for him to caress that sensitive spot hidden in her walls.

She kept her hands in his hair and grab a fistful of his dark locks, and was pretty sure she was pulling at it harder than she should but she couldn't bring herself to care when the things he was doing to her were driving her mad with pleasure. A small moan made itself heard as she started to roll her hips on his hand, wanting more. Killian added a third finger to the mix, the addition making her come undone before him for a second time, this time Emma was more vocal of it's approval.

He drew his hand back, letting her time to come down from her second orgasm, and hummed as he licked his fingers which were drenched with her arousal. Emma looked at him with heavy eyelids, her body still humming with lust, and moaned silently, clenching her walls when she saw him making a show of how he relished her taste.

When he was done, he stood up, his crotch levelling her stare and saw his strained erection under his pants, and her hands instantly went for his belt, wanting to free him from the fabric. Before she could reach him, he stopped her and looked down at her with a look she couldn't quite place.

"Next time. Tonight is about you, and how many times I can make you come. Lay down." He finally ordered her, and feeling so sex-crazed she listened to him without even quipping back, which was unusual for her.

Once she was settled on the bed, near the headboard, he started to get rid of his shirt, exposing his hairy chest and the path that went down, hiding itself under his pants. He unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down with his boxers as well, his shaft finally springing free, as it stood erect.

Emma's eyes widened at the sigh and she cursed herself for doubting his size and his ability to make her climax. If the foreplay was any indication of what is about to come, she knew that she would lose the bet they had set upon.

Finally free from his clothes, Killian crawled his way on the mattress, his hand brushing the skin of her leg, as he lifted it up and dropped it on his shoulder. His mouth went to press itself on her heat once more.

"Again?" Her voice came out breathy and desperate for more.

"I need to taste you more time before I can bury my cock in that sweet cunt of yours." His hot breath caressed her slit before he resumed the familiar act.

It didn't take long for him to bring her near the edge again, as she was sensitive from her previous releases. He slowed down the pace of his tongue and fingers inside her, the sensation overwhelming but not enough for her to come. She heard the sound of a plastic wrap tear, and his hands disappeared from heat, and suddenly his mouth was gone too. She opened her eyes, and saw him hovering her as he stroked himself.

Her mouth watered, and she licked her lips knowing what was next. He bent down and kissed her passionately, her taste on his lips making her feel even more wanton. His lips were still pressed on hers when she felt the tip of him nudge her entrance, pushing himself inch by inch, stretching her slowly with his cock until he was buried completely in her.

"Fuck, you feel so good!" He exclaimed, his voice sounding a bit wrecked.

He began to move his hips slowly at first, making sure that she was used to his size before pulling his upper body up a bit, holding his weight on his hands which were at each side of her head. Emma felt the earlier tension spring back to life as he started to increase his thrusts, clawing her hands to his biceps as she writhed beneath him.

He slowed down his pace letting her time to come down from her recent high, and Emma started to feel a bit numb and tired from all of her three releases. When he felt that she had regained consciousness, he flipped her over so that she was now on her hands and knees. He teased her entrance once again before pushing his shaft in one movement, and instantly picked up the pace, his hands on her hips as he held himself.

The change in angle made Emma feel a brand new sensation as he hit a different spot. Too tired and sex hazed to care anymore, she let herself moan and whimper, and before she could realized it, she did the one thing she told him she never did. She screamed his name over and over as one of his hands was now above the space where they were joined. His groans and grunts joined her screams as his pace became erratic before he stilled his hips as he came with her.

Killian released his grip on her hips, and Emma let herself fall down on her stomach as she tried to recover from what happened over the past hour. She finally pushed herself and settled herself on her back, as he went to lie down next to her, after he cleaned himself. They both stayed there in a comfortable silence, the only sound being heard was their heavy breathing.

"That was—" Killian started before being cut off by Emma.

"Amazing."

He laughed at her comment, and turned his head so he could look at her. "So does this mean I get to take you out on a date?"

She looked at him and he had his usual grin, but this time there was something else to his stare, this nervousness and giddiness. "Don't rub it in." She smiled lazily at him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I need some water. Want some?" She asked him as she retrieved her panties.

"That would be nice."

With that said, she tried to get up from the bed but her legs felt numb and she couldn't manage to get herself off the bed. Killian noticed and chuckled at her predicament.

"I had that much of an effect?" He asked teasingly as he got up and grabbed his boxers.

"Shut up." She shot back with a stifled smile.

"Let me fetch your glass of water." He walked out of her room before she even got a chance to answer him, and she didn't even think she could have. So she lied back on her bed, and thought that if she was going to have to go on a date with him, she had to make sure that it would end with him on his back and at her mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WOW! I seriously never thought that this smut one-shot will have such a strong response, I never had so many notes for something that I have written and so many people asking for more. I am very very flattered and happy that all of you liked it._**

**_I really intended for this story to be a one-shot, but as you can see, all of those messages made me weak and I succumbed to the pressure and wrote a second part to it. Please take note that _THIS WILL BE THE LAST PART_. _**

**_I really hope that this second part is as good as the first and that you'll like! (I'm really nervous for this sequel so…yeah, hope you like it.)  
_**

**_Thanks for Nicki, oncertwice for editing and helping me working oover some details._**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Killian left later that night after they'd decided to order a pizza and eat it in bed, to regain some of their energy after their intense 'make-out' session. Emma didn't think he would be able to satisfy her the way he did. She really thought that he was all talk, and that he would at least make her reach her climax once, but she didn't expect him to be so determined and skilled.

For the half hour that followed, she felt exhausted in a way that she never had before. She was unable to walk without holding onto something and she hated it, not only because she felt incapacitated but because of his smugness and she knew that it inflated his ego even more, giving him a reason for those stupid innuendos. Emma wasn't a sore loser, and she honoured her part of the bet, accepting to go on a date with him the next night.

That night after he left, she went to bed and fell instantly asleep, her body and mind way too tired to think any further of the upcoming date. The next morning was another story. She awoke well rested and sated and forgot for a moment the activities that took place on her bed with a certain arrogant Brit.

_Shit_.

The first images that invaded her mind were of him, his touch, his smile, his mouth on hers, the way his tongue swirled around the most sensitive parts of her pink skin, the way he moved inside her as he made her come undone over and over. She groaned in frustration when those thoughts and vivid images were determined to occupy her brain.

How wrong was she to think that he was anything but small and that he was trying to compensate for lacking skills in the bedroom area? He exceeded her expectations and the more she thought about it, she realised that no man, lover, or boyfriend, has _ever _made her feel that way in bed. As if she was something to be cherished, her pleasure being something worthy of fulfilling.

Well, it _was_ a bet, but still, that's how it made her feel. A feeling that left her craving more, and wanting to get lost in its addiction. That feeling also made her quite excited for tonight, but she also felt nervousness course through her as she wondered of his true intentions. Was it because he wanted to bed her a couple of more times and then end things with her or did he really want to have a date with her because he might want more? She decided to leave her worries aside and focus on what was about to happen that night and hoping that she could have a taste at him this time.

-/-

Emma was walking towards Mary Margaret's building, feeling a little guilty that she was heading over there, this time not going over her place for girls night. When Killian had texted earlier in the afternoon to meet him at his place for their date, she cursed him for not choosing somewhere else for them to have their date, like a restaurant. But then she thought that the transition from dinner to sex would be easier.

Entering the building she started to get nervous, hoping that she wouldn't stumble on her friend, especially with her wearing this skin-tight black dress that left not much to the imagination. Laughing at herself she thought of the odds of her to actually cross her path. _She did see Killian every time she went to see Mary Margaret_. She shook her head and walked into building.

Killian buzzed her in, and she headed towards the elevator waiting for it to open. When it did, she cursed herself for her bad luck, and smiled at Mary Margaret, who was holding a basket filled with freshly-washed clothes.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Her friend asked, surprised with her unexpected appearance.

"I uh…" She started before the doors started to close and realised that she still hadn't entered the box, her eyes widening before thrusting her arm forward to make her presence known to the movement detector so the doors would open again. Finally inside the four small walls with her friend clueless of her being there, Emma seriously wondered what to tell her. The truth or a lie.

"Were you coming over my place?" The brunette asked, attempting another phrasing.

"No. I, uh, well have a date with one of your neighbours." She admitted hesitantly, surprise written all over her friend's face.

"Oh! I didn't know you talked to any of my neighbours except for…" Emma shifted, nervous of her friend's reaction the news. She had talked about Killian to her in the past month, referring him as her stupid neighbour, and other variations of the sort. She saw Mary Margaret's eyes widen in sudden realisation of who she was going to meet.

"You're going on a date with _Killian_? I thought he annoyed you." The moment she finished expressing her surprise the doors opened to her floor. Not wanting to be left hanging, the brunette dragged Emma out of the elevator so she could have more details before she left to meet the other tenant on the floor above them.

"Yes, he did, and still does. But I'm going on a date with him because of a bet we made and I lost and I'm holding up my end." Emma felt her cheeks flush when she remembered how the 'bet' of theirs rolled out. Her friend eyed her suspiciously, clearly wanting to have more details seeing how the blond was physically reacting to her own answer.

"What kind of bet?"

"Nothing important." She brushed off in hopes that her friend will drop the matter so she could head upstairs.

"So why are you dressed this way, as if you're expecting to end the evening on his bed?" Emma could swear that her whole body was now red; her skin felt like it was overheating.

"_You already did_, didn't you?"

"Look, Mary Margaret, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm late for the date." Pushing on the button, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. She was grateful that she didn't have to wait too long for the doors to open back up again, and said goodbye to her friend before heading to the next floor. She knew that she would have to eventually tell her friend what exactly what happened with Killian, but now her mind was focused on something else.

Walking down the hallway, almost identical to the floor below her, she searched for the numbers of his apartment. Emma found the correct three numbers and stood in front of it, feeling herself getting anxious all over again, wondering after all if this is a good idea. Finally gathering the courage to knock, her hand went forward in a fist and knocked twice.

Emma heard some noise coming from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of feet hitting the floor getting louder and louder until the door before her opened. Her breath faltered when she saw him in his usual pair of tight dark jeans, a black shirt hugging his upper body perfectly, giving her a glimpse of the abs and pecs he had underneath. His mouth was slightly parted his tongue swirling inside of it, and she saw his blue eyes turning almost black when he roamed her figure, taking in the dress she was wearing. His lustful stare sent a jolt of heat between her legs as she clenched her thighs for some friction.

_Yeah, they are definitely going to have sex again tonight._

"Well, don't you look sexy tonight?"

"You're not even trying to sugar-coat it anymore, aren't you?" Emma walked passed him and entered his apartment. She heard him chuckle behind her as he closed the door.

"Why would I? You look sinful in that little black dress of yours." She felt him press his body behind her, his hands on her waist, his mouth brushing the exposed skin of her neck.

She gulped hard when he pushed his hips on her backside, and had to restrain herself (which proved very hard) from turning around and just having her wicked way with him. She let out a shaky sigh when his hands started to wander over her stomach, slowly making their way upwards, until he groped both of her breasts that were already threatening to bust out of her cleavage. Her head fell back on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, letting her body relish in his touch, his lips now kissing and nibbling at the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Pushing her hips backwards, she felt him hard through his jeans, and suddenly couldn't wait to have him under her thumb. Deciding that it was her turn to get the upper hand, Emma turned around to face her date, wrapping one hand in his hair and the other curling around the back of his neck as she pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

Tilting her head to the side she opened her mouth, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she moaned into the kiss making him groan, his hands grasping her body desperately and pressing it fully into his. The kiss was anything but gentle as they both tugged and nibbled on each other's lips, tongues battling for domination. They broke the kiss eventually as they both gasped for air, panting into each other's necks.

"Bedroom?" Emma asked him, her hand fumbling with his belt, her mouth on his neck.

"What about dinner?"

"It can be reheated afterwards, now I'm hungry for something else." Her hand left the grasp she had on his belt buckle and went to cup him firmly through his pants, making him gasp above her. He groaned before taking a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back and kissed her swollen lips one more time before they both headed to his bed.

Wanting to take control this time, Emma pushed him on the bed and straddled his hips, grinding her hips down on his, a small moan escaping both their mouths when as they rubbed together. Killian tried to lift his upper body up but failed when she pushed him back forcibly with both her hands.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" Killian told her more as a fact than a question, as he smirked at her and a playful smile came across her face as she looked down on him.

"Care to make another bet?" She asked him her voice laced with lust, as she rolled her hips once more, making his eyes roll back.

"What do you have in mind, love?"

"How about no talking and no touching unless I tell you so?"

"What happens if I lose?"

"How about… you give me a private strip show?" She raised a brow at him, mimicking one of his trademark smirks.

"Deal. I'm pretty sure you're the one who won't be able to resist me not touching you."

"We'll see." They sealed their bet with a kiss and before they could lose themselves in it Emma detached her lips from his, climbing off of him and getting off of the bed.

Her hand went to the back of her dress and unzipped it, and let it fall from her shoulders, revealing her naked breasts to him, and saw him take in a sharp intake of breath. She pushed the fabric past her hips until it dropped to the floor as she was stood in her black, lacy G-string.

She noticed his breathing getting heavier as she crawled over his body, his hands already twitching at his sides, his teeth marking his bottom lip. She ordered him to take off his shirt and waited for him to do so and toss it on the other side of the room. She kissed his chest and slowly followed the trail that his chest hair led downwards, while her hands finished the task of opening his belt and finally unbuttoning his pants. Her hot breath hovered over his navel as she started to push down his pants along with his boxers, his erection springing free and his hot, silky flesh hitting the already flushed skin of her bosom, as she heard him whimper. Emma couldn't help but smile proudly, knowing that he was already a mess and she hadn't even started to do what she had planned on doing to him. Her hands were on his hips, licking her lips as she took in his cock.

"Fuck, you're big. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night after you left, and kept wondering how you would taste." One of her hands slowly went to grasp him, the contact making his hips jump, stroking him in an agonizingly slow pace.

She bent her head between his legs, darting her tongue forward and licked the underside of his shaft as she hummed along, her warm tongue swirling around the tip of him, and repeated the same pattern for a moment. She noticed his hands clutching at his sheets beside him, as he tried not to grasp at her hair and fuck her mouth until he spilled himself into it.

"God, you taste so good." She told him before opening her mouth and taking him fully, before she started to bob her head up and down, her tongue massaging his throbbing cock. One hand was still circling the bottom of him while the other went to cup his balls and massaged him as she kept sucking him. His hips raised in a jump as he felt everything that she was doing to him.

"You can push into my mouth and fuck me, I don't mind." She told him as she took a small break and gasped for air before diving back. Killian groaned at her words, raising his hips in earnest. She kept her eyes on him, and felt herself getting more aroused looking at him completely wrecked and at her mercy. She knew that her panties were now completely drenched with her juices and couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

Feeling him going deeper into her mouth, she slacked her jaw so she could take more of him and breathed through her nose when he started to hit the back of her throat. Before he could stop thrusting into her mouth, his hips bucked and he spilled his release in her mouth as a strangled cry escaped his mouth, succumbing to his orgasm.

She swallowed and hummed loudly, making a show of how much she liked it, and she made sure to suck him dry before raising her upper body. When she did, she saw him panting, his face was flushed and eyes were wild and sex-hazed. Smirking down at him, she took off her panties and went to straddle his face, making sure that his mouth couldn't reach her.

"Don't forget, no touching." She reminded him when one of her hand went to his headboard, the other trailing down her stomach until she reached her slit, teasing her folds, showing him how turned on she was.

Her fingers grazed her clit and started to draw small and slow circles on it, her head falling backwards as she let herself enjoy the pleasure. She was enjoying torturing him this way so much, and never had thought that she would be thrilled at the idea of touching herself this wantonly for a man. She moaned loudly when she pushed two fingers inside her, her other hand gripping more firmly at the headboard.

"Fuck, Emma, are you trying to kill me? You're dripping wet, I can practically taste you." Killian told her, his voice raw as he broke one of her rules.

"I said no talking." She panted, eyes closed as she kept massaging her walls, coaxing herself over the edge.

"I don't bloody care, love, let me taste you."

I didn't take long for her to make her decision before she removed her hand and pressed her soaked core on his mouth, as he instantly started to lap greedily at her folds, his stubble scratching her thighs as he made her reach her orgasm in no time. Killian kept her firmly in place, his hands on her hips as he drank her release. When she finally regained some of her consciousness, Emma removed herself from his face and went to grab his pants.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked her as he pushed himself onto his elbows.

"I said no talking and no touching, and you did both." She climbed back up on the bed with his belt and grabbed his wrist and raised them above his head, and tied them up to his headboard with his belt. "You need to be disciplined."

When she was done tying him up, she went to rub herself on his fully erect cock as she planted her hands on his chest for support. She swayed her hips above him a couple more times to tease him, and before he could tell her to get on with it, she raised her hips and impaled herself with him, stretching her as she pushed her hips down until their hips were pressed together. They both let a small moan slip through their lips as they were finally joined in the most intimate way.

Emma paused for a minute as she let herself get accustomed to him and enjoy the burning feeling that came with it. Opening her eyes she saw the wrecked look on his face as he looked up at her, his eyes dark with lust, and she quite enjoyed seeing him like that, tied up to his own bed, with his own belt, completely at her mercy.

"You've got to move." His voice came out strained as he begged for her to finally claim him.

She clawed her hands firmly over his pecs, planting her feet on the mattress and raised her hip until only the tip of him remained buried inside her heat, and she pushed back down and repeated the same routine until she couldn't feel her legs. Unable to support her weight anymore, pressed her knees on the bed, pressing her chest to his, swallowing his moans and grunts as she swayed her hips. Killian started to push his hips up at a very precise manner and time, going deeper and reaching that spot that made her come undone.

She put her hand between them until she reached the nub above where they were joined and they both let out a strangled cry with each others named at the tip of their tongue as they both reached their climax.

Emma was lying on top of him, their sweaty chests pressed together, both trying to regain consciousness. She finally managed to push her upper body long enough to untie him, and regained her previous position, this time with his arms wrapped around her. Killian rolled them to the side, facing each other, his hands curled behind her neck and pulling her forward so he could press his lips on hers, kissing her lazily.

"You are bloody amazing, love." He told her, his forehead pressed with hers, his hand tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"So, I guess now I have to strip for you?" He chuckled, his hot breath brushing her neck.

"Yeah, you do. But what do you say we get our date back on track first?"

"Brilliant idea."

They both got up from his bed, Killian lending her one of his shirts, while he put on his sweatpants, both walking over the kitchen to reheat the food he had made as they ate both half dressed. Later that night, Killian fulfilled his end of their agreement, which ultimately led them to another moment of passion.

Emma left the next morning with a big smile on her face as he kissed her goodbye while she waited for the elevator. After detaching herself from him, she entered the metallic box, her finger instantly going for the number five, needing to flail with someone about the growing feelings that were threatening to turn her world upside down.

* * *

_**A/N: For those who didn't read the message at the beginning: **_**THIS WILL BE THE LAST PART!**

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
